


Addams Traditions

by phantomas (sil)



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Poetry, Humour, Poetry, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Caro Dee in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge</p>
    </blockquote>





	Addams Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Caro Dee in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge

Morticia says: ----------------------

Women rules, don't you forget

The secret is well hidden

in the skull of Uncle Fred

Wednesday says: ----------------------

Dear mother, how about

those lovely cakes

you burned today?

Morticia says: ----------------------

Spit of frogs and just a pinch

of that rusty cornea

we dug last week.

Wednesday says: ----------------------

Should I always bow and hide

the big long knife

that I keep by my side?

Morticia says: ----------------------

Never a guest

meet without zest!

Of course you should show them

your blades and your claws

especially when

they are your in-laws.

Wednesday says: ----------------------

Is it proper manners

to lick all your fingers

when you are just done

with mixing a potion

or is that too much fun?

Morticia says: ----------------------

Oh my dear child,

of course you should try.

How otherwise

to learn the disguise

of sweet almond dust all over the crust

and of rich belladonna

in the iguana's pies?

Wednesday says: ----------------------

So many things

to learn and remember!

Next time I'll buy

black paper plenty

and with liver ink

I will make sure

to write it all down

and let it mature.


End file.
